


on the look out

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac and Stiles on a stake-out.prompt: bushes





	on the look out

“Could this be anymore cliché?” Isaac complained as Stiles dragged him out of the car.

The human shushed him and Isaac fell into line, following him over to a row of shoulder-height bushes. They ducked out of sight; Isaac crossed his arms over his chest as Stiles pushed back the leaves and peered through.

The seconds turned to minutes. Isaac cracked his neck. “_Anything?_”

Stiles shot him an icy glare. “Could you be anymore impatient?”

“Could you answer the question?”

Stiles sighed, turning away. In a defeated tone, he replied, “No.”

Isaac smirked. “Great. Let’s end this stakeout and _go_.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then isaac drags stiles back to the car for some fun (if uncomfortable) activities.


End file.
